Melting Ice Castles
by Dreadl0cked
Summary: AU Therapist!Elsa treats an abused Anna who'd been kidnapped 8 years ago. But as Elsa begins to see Anna, Anna melts down Elsa's walls and something more may appear. ELSANNA! and trigger warning!


**TRIGGER WARNING! Talk of abuse.**

**This is my first Frozen fanfic so i hope you guys dig it. Elsanna lives!**

**I DO NOT OWN FROZEN**

Elsa

I remember that it hurt. Looking at her hurt. Her ginger hair fell in a loose braid down her back. As a therapist, I've heard some stories that would tear your heart out. But this one killed me. We're never supposed to get attached to patients but Anna was not just a patient. She was a spirit and soul. She was more than an hour of my time and a check.

When you first see her, you would think she's just a child. Her face in sunken in and her ribs show from the malnutrition. She's a tiny thing but she's 18. Not a kid anymore. Bruises ride the coast of her arms and, from what she's told me, cover her back as well. But she never stopped smiling.

It was January 13th, 2006 when she was kidnapped. She was only 10. Her loving parents did all they could to find her. They had organizations created to search. There were telethons and news reports. Late 2013, they had started to give up hope. It'd had been almost 8 years. Then there was a break in the case. A drug dealer and well known pimp were arrested in Arizona. They were found with 600 pounds of cocaine and 2 girls who had also been kidnapped in the same area as Anna in 2006. The girls gave up all of the information about the sex trafficking in Hermosillo, Mexico. The men were a part of the most secretive sex slave trades in there. They found their central station and discovered more than 1,000 girls who'd been taken from their homes as sold as prostitutes. Anna was one of them.

The first time we met, she'd only been home for about 2 weeks but the hospital insisted she see a counselor. The Arendelle Center is a place for children who have been abused or neglected. After reading over her chart I was convinced she'd need to stay but after our meeting I decided outpatient would work just fine. There was no need for me to keep her away from her home any longer.

Her left eye was almost sealed shut with a thick black and yellow bruise. Her lips were busted and her arms carried scars. It's our job to document all injuries so I tried to make her as comfortable as possible showing us. This sort of thing is not easy after what she'd been through.

She wasn't even scared. Anna smiled wide at me and said, "Its fine with me. I just hope they don't gross you out." I chuckled softly and replied, "I might be new here but I've still seen enough to know I can handle it."

When Anna lifted up her shirt we saw horrendous lashes. There were whip marks all down her back. There was what looked like initials carved into her abdomen. She pulled down her pants and showed us where they branded her. "They only hurt for a second. Then if you close your eyes it's just like sitting in the snow for too long." Anna said as she pulled her pants back up.

She was never bitter or closed off during our talks. In fact, most of the time it was like none of those things ever happened. But they did, and I needed her to tell me about it.

"What types of things would they do to you?"

"Whatever they wanted." Anna smiled at me and lied down on the couch. She was a fidgety girl though and quickly stood to pace the room, "If they wanted sex, they took it. If they wanted money, they sold me. If they wanted to see someone scream… well, that's what the whip was for."

"The whip?"

"Yea. It was like in the bible. The cat of nine tails or something, right?" I nod, "Yea well sometimes they'd get really drunk and want to make us girls scream. The rest were easy. They'd just grab em' or slap em' a bit and they'd shriek. I never screamed and they hated that." Anna sat down again and rested her head on her hand. She smiled at me, "You're really pretty."

"That's very sweet of you Anna, but I believe we were talking about something. Now tell me, why wouldn't you scream? I assume you were afraid of them, weren't you?" I took off my glasses to look at her on a personal level. She was quiet for a moment, like she was composing her thoughts.

"They took away my childhood. They stripped me of my adolescence. I didn't get that magical memory of losing my virginity either. So I decided that they could have all of that, but they'd never take my scream. If I'd given it up I would've died. They thought I wasn't afraid so I was crowned, if you will, The Queen of the Sluts! I got to handle who was sold to who and when. I got a lot of girls home that way."

"You got them home? How?" I said, intrigued beyond belief. She smiled, clearly loving my interest. "I was like the Harriet Tubman of the 21st century. There were these men that started a group called the Adam's Army. I guess Adam's kid had been taken back in the 90's or something but anyway, these guys would pretend to be customers and buy the girls. Then they'd take them back. It was dangerous though. A lot of them were found and killed. The girls brought back were tortured."

I quickly scribbled her words down in my notes. The pen and paper had captivated me so much I hadn't noticed that she was now sitting on the arm of my chair. "Did I mention how pretty you are Doc?"

"I believe you have Anna. You're very pretty yourself but I'm not your doctor. I'm Elsa, I'm here to help."

"How long have you been working here?" She asked moving closer.

"This is my second year as an actual therapist but my first here at the Arendelle Center. Now why don't you take a seat and continue." I replied, pointing towards the couch ahead of me.

"I like it here just fine." She grabbed the end of her braid and twirled it. Anna then looked at me with her wide blue eyes. She really was a gorgeous girl despite the bruises. I wonder if she knew that.

"Anna, how do you feel about yourself?" I asked. Her eyes quickly darted to the floor then to the clock, "I think my session is over though Doc."

"It's Elsa and yes, it seems you're right."

"I tend to be." She says as she stands and does a little twirl. Our eyes met for a second and I felt myself blush. I don't know why exactly. But it happened.

"Thursday. 4 o' clock." I remind her.

"Yep. See you Thursday." She winks and then dances out of the room. I walk to close the door but then suddenly she's back. "Thanks for listening." She says, and kisses me softly on the cheek. Before I can say anything she floats back to her mother's side who waves politely.

I try to hide my surprise as I close the door and sit at my desk. I had a strange feeling in my gut. One that Anna had put there. At the time I didn't think much of it. That was the first mistake.


End file.
